Bet
by SaikiyuuChan
Summary: Splendid lost a bet to Splendont, what does Splendont have in mind for the blue hero? LEMON MALEXMALE CONTAINS CROSSDRESSING


**A/N: Because I'm a perverted person, and couldn't find a Splendont x Splendid fanfic I wrote one. /Blush/ I have NEVER wrote a lemon xD Anyways, no flames please D:**

**Also, could someone please tell me on how I did? OTL since i'm a n00bie at this... ha.. er.. Yeah. c: Enjoy.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPLENDONT X SPLENDID LEMON.**

* * *

"Heh, this turned out better than I thought." Splendont said smirking, "I'd better take pictures to keep as souvenirs, huh?" He said getting out his cell phone, then started taking pictures of the blue haired male.

"You're really cute, Splendid." Splendont grinned. "You really think this is hilarious, don't you?" Splendid send a glare at the taller male, he had made a bet, which he had lost to the red head.

And here he is, dressed in girl clothes. A blush across his face, Splendont put his phone away then turned to him, who was still glaring at him. "Oh no, don't look at me like that, you're going to make me melt into pieces." he said sarcastically.

"I did like we promised and wore this thing! So hurry up and give me my clothes back!" Splendid yelled. "You're clothes? Oh, you mean this?" Splendont grinned as he took out the clothes, "I've still have something to do with you, Splendid," Splendid looked at his clothes, "W-What? No, I already did this stupid promise!" Splendont looked Splendid in the eyes, who turned away blushing.

Splendont pinned Splendid onto a wall, who looked up at the taller male in surprise. "W-What are you doing?" Splendont took advantage of this and forced his tongue into the others mouth. Tasting the male under him he smirked, "Open your mouth more," He whispered lustfully, Splendid nodded at him and opened his mouth more, feeling Splendont's tongue playing with his.

Splendont broke the kiss, hearing the younger male whimper and panting. "What's wrong? You're trembling," Splendont smirked, looking down at the bulge near Splendid's groin that was hiding under the skirt. "You're looking lively." Smirking, Splendont started undoing his pants. Taking out his erection he placed it near Splendid's mouth. "You know what to do." Splendid hesitantly put his mouth on the erection, sucking on the head, than licked the base to the tip. Hearing the male above him moaning a bit he started to suck harder, feeling the erection harden, he shoved it down his throat.

Splendont jerked his hips up, feeling the warm wet tongue on his erection; he looked down at Splendid, who was still sucking on his member. Splendid hummed sending a spasm vibrating down Splendont's spine, soon Splendont started to feel his orgasm coming, he pulled away from Splendid's mouth and shot his sticky white seed onto Splendid's face, who moaned as he felt the semen sliding down his face.

Splendont kneeled down and slightly lift the skirt, seeing Splendid's harden erection with pre-cum coming out. He smirked at this, "Oh no, you got your shirt all slimy." Splendid moaned when he felt Splendont's hand rubbing his erection, clutching onto the red head's shirt he started to tremble and pant. "N-No, stop… No more, Ah!" Splendid gasped as he felt Splendont's finger rub at his entrance, "What are you—"A low moan came from Splendid as Splendont's finger entered him, stretching the muscles he started thrusting his finger. Splendid clutched tighter onto Splendont, letting out small moans. Soon another finger was added, causing Splendid to cry out. Thrusting the fingers in and out of Splendid, a loud moan came from him. Splendont smirked, hitting the same spot with more pressure, Splendid came, feeling his cum on the skirt and sliding down his member he panted.

Splendont placed his erection near Splendid's entrance, forcefully shoved his erection into Splendid, who gave out a loud cry. He pushed himself deeper into the younger male, and started thrusting roughly. Splendid let out cries and moans as he was being pounded, feeling pleasure from it, he started to pinch his own nipples, slightly stroking his own now hard erection he moaned. Splendont smirked at the sight, "What's this now? Heh, here let me help you." He groped Splendid and started pinching and touching him, hearing the cries of pleasure from Splendid he started thrusting faster and deeper. Splendid wrapped his arms around the older male's neck, while Splendont sucked on Splendid's neck, leaving small hickeys.

Thrusting harder, Splendont shoved himself deeper into Splendid, as the inside of Splendid tightened around Splendont's erection, while Splendid was panting and moaning in pleasure. Splendont gave one last thrust, going deeper into Splendid, shot his seed into the tight muscles, taking out his limped member.

While Splendid, on the other hand, was stroking himself, Splendont helped him. Rubbing the head, Splendid moaned and could feel his release coming; Splendont rubbed the head with his thump and pressed down onto it. Splendid cried out and finally released his semen, getting on Splendont's hand. Panting Splendid leaned onto Splendont, who was kissing his neck.

"You're so adorable."


End file.
